Pumpkins And Costumes
by Soapie 7
Summary: This Halloween, Harry tries to celebrate it. The Muggle Way.
1. Party Planning

**So guys, this is my new Halloween story. It'll be 10 chapters long and I'll post everyday up until the 31st. Enjoy x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Party Planning<strong>

"Aarggh it's Halloween tomorrow!" Harry cried to his friends at breakfast in the Great Hall on the 30th October.

"I'm aware Harry," Hermione replied sarcastically, "I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier." She pointed to the giant Jack O' Lanterns positioned around the giant room.

"I want to celebrate it this year!" He decided. "The Muggle Way!"

"The Muggle Way?" Ron, who was normally to busy eating to speak to his friends at meal times, asked in confusion.

"Yeah, like dressing up in costumes, apple bobbing, trick or treating..." Harry imagined all the things he saw Dudley and his stupid fat friends do every year.

"Trick or treating?" Ron asked. "What's that?"

"Where you knock on stranger's doors, demanding sweets." Hermione replied in a bored voice. She always hated Halloween.

"I think that's a great idea! Who are we going to get sweets off though, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I told Dumbledore my fantabulous idea. He's announcing it this morning and sending memos around to teachers." Harry was practically jumping in glee.

Just then, Dumbledore stood up at the breakfast table. "Due to an excellent idea, where I'm positive no-one will die..." He called out, making some people remember the "great" idea of the Triwizard Tournament in Harry's 4th year,

"...We'll be celebrating Halloween this year the more traditional, Muggle way." The old man coughed to clear his throat. "The teacher's (and if the students want to) are required to buy sweets for Trick or Treating, where the children can go into all of the Common Rooms and teacher's offices just by saying Trick or Treat,which are all the passwords until the 1st and get their sweets.

"I'm even allowing pupils aged 13 above, or aged 12 and below accompanied by an older student, to go into Hogsmeade that night. They'll be a Halloween party here in the Great Hall after dinner, where we'll have famous Halloween party games and a Costume Contest. The more Muggle made it is, the more chance it is of winning.

"I'm ever going to get the ghosts and Peeves to haunt the Shrieking Shack for some of the braver students." He shouted loudly.

"There will be a notice in the Entrance Hall later about it all, including the rules for the Costume Contest. You are not allowed the following; Polyjuice Potion, Dressing up as a supporter or as Voldemort as some -," His eyes flickered to Harry for a moment, "- may find it offensive and upsetting, if you're a Metamorphigi or a Animagus, you're not allowed to Transfigure yourself at all, any spell or hex, or dressing up as...what Muggles say "slutty" and "prostitute-like" clothing. This is mainly towards girls but, some men like to dress that way too. Not judging!" The hall gave an awkward clap as he said "That is all. Oh, all classes are cancelled today and everyone has a Hogsmeade shopping day to buy necessities."

"Classes are cancelled?" Hermione cried in despair.

"Woop!" Harry and Ron shouted enthusiastically. The girl just frowned at her two best friends.

"Tell you what, Herm," Harry said, "You can help us buy our costumes which are appropriate to the rules of the Costume Contest."

"Gee, thanks." Hermione mumbled.

"That's the spirit." Ron said, patting her on the shoulder as they made their way upstairs to change into public clothing and get their money.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was chapter 1. I know Harry is really OOC in this but, hey.<strong>

**Please please review :)**

**Will update tomorrow**

**- Bedazzled x**


	2. Shopping

**As you can see, I've changed my name. I'm now TheFantabulousPanda :). Thanks to the following:**

**- cupcake. universe  
>and<br>-Almost Bored Beyond Wit's End**

**for reviewing **

**Means a lot too me :) x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Shopping<strong>

"This is hopeless. They won't sell Halloween costumes here!" Hermione ried as they wandered around Gladrags, the only wizard clothes shop in Hogsmeade.

"Never say never, Hermione!" Harry called as they went around the shop a couple of more times.

"Do you want me to help you children?" The shop assistant asked. "Dumbledore informed the whole of Hogsmeade as soon as someone told him the fabulous idea. Naturally, I bought a whole load of costumes. They're currently in storage."

"That's very helpful, ma'am." Harry replied. "Do you need help getting the costumes out."

"No, it's fine. I'll go get them. Come back in ten minutes." And with that, she slowly left the room.

"Let's go to Honeydukes! I heard they have a discount on all their sweets!" Ron cried.

"But, I thought the Prefects would get them..." Hermione wondered.

"Herm, we _are_ prefects," The ginger informed her, "Remember?"

"Oh. Yeah." And with that, they went to get their sweets.

Ten minutes later, with half of Honeydukes in the Golden Trio's bags alone, they went back to Gladrags.

Instead of finding old, boring dress robes, they found costumes of all colours, shapes and sizes.

"Wicked." Ron whispered.

"Well, don't just stand there," The shop-assistant demanded, "Choose your costume!"

Harry and Ron dumped all their bags of sweets on Hermione and ran to find the _perfect _Halloween costume.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 2. Sorry it was short :)<strong>

**Review Please!**

**- TheFantabulousPanda**


	3. Mystery

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was out with my friend all day and I accidently deleted Chapter 4 for a supposed double update. I'm sorry. A double update tomorrow plus highlights from tomorrow's HAT PARTY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Mystery<br>(hey that rhymes. Also formally known as "BOXERS")**

The next morning (8 am to be exact), Harry's supposed favourite holiday, was filled with so much fuss and planning and...decorating.

Naturally, the Great Hall had already been decorated for days, with extra props and games for the evening's party. Most teachers had decorated their offices/sleeping quarters and a few others were helping the ghosts get ready for the hourly ghost walk around the grounds of and in the Shrieking Shack.

In the Common Rooms of the houses, however, the prefects (and in some gases Head Boy/Girl) were ordering around, making their Common Room look "scary enough" for Halloween.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron called his attention to his best girl friend, who was wearing some jeans and a plain white T-Shirt, "Do you think it's too early to change into our costumes?"

"Yes, Ronald. The festivities don't start until 7pm, sharp. What purpose would you have if you were in your giant Mickey Mouse costume all day, what would you do?"

Ron had got excited when he saw a "giant creepy mouse with red shorts and yellow shoes included" costume in Gladrags. Being raised by wizards all his life, he failed to recognize it as an exact replica of a Mickey Mouse costume from Disneyland Paris (where Hermione went in the Summer when she was 12).

"I dunno. Do Muggles normally wear their costumes all day?" The ginger asked, worrying about when he _should _change into the giant mouse.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted, "This is the only area I'm not familiar with. We don't celebrate Halloween at my house." She shrugged, before proceeding to hang up the bat banners.

"I'll go ask Harry." Ron finally decided, heading back upstairs. Then, the brunette noticed he was only in his boxers. White with red lovehearts on them. Hermione gave a little shrug to herself before deciding to help Parvati and Dean with the Jack O'Lanterns.

* * *

><p>After an hour, the Gryffindor Common Room was finally decorated with bats, cobwebs and fake blood galore. Ron came through the portrait of the Fat Lady (who dressed up as a stereotypical witch for the occasion) still in his boxers.<p>

"Ron, where did you go? And why are you still in your boxers? And are those boxers fresh or from last night?" Hermione bombarded him with questions, jumping up from her book she was reading whilst cuddling up on the comfy chair.

"These are fresh boxers, I had just put them on before my panic about to wear my costume or not, I'm still in said boxers because I had another panic attack and ran outside because Harry wasn't in the dormitorary when I went to ask him and I couldn't find him at all when I went to look for him." The red-head explained, shivering slightly from the cold breeze of October.

"Didn't you notice he was gone as you were getting...er...ready for the day?" Hermione questioned him.

"No. I was panicking to much about my Roger Rat costume."

Hermione didn't even correct him on his costume's name. She just slumped down. "Why is everyone so un-observant today?" The frizzy head girl exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I think we should keep looking." Ron told her to which she agreed. Hermione had also forgot to remind Ron of his lack of clothing but, who cared when they were looking for a boy whose fault it was the school were hosting this horrible Halloween extravanganza.

"You're right. We do have ten hours to kill, anyway." Hermione replied as they left the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>By the time they had searched the whole school (and ate lunch, yes Ron was still in his boxers) it was close to 2 in the afternoon.<p>

"Ron, we have to get ready in 5 hours." She told him.

"Just one more look. We've only searched the castle, and most places are cut off anyway." Her future boyfriend informed/ begged her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, for starters, the dungeons have been ruled off as I'm scared I'll run into Snape in my boxers and he'll take advantage of me, and plus there was a mysterious leak down there a couple of days ago and it's still not fixed. The suspects are either Seamus or Neville."

"Bloody hell." Hermione muttered. "Where else is ruled off?"

She, of course, asked that in a rhetorical way but Ron had heard and answered her, writing a list in the process:

* Dungeons (Weird Seamus or Neville caused potion leak, gay paedophile rumour/ Ron's phobia of Snape)  
>* Room of Requirement (Un-conclusive ideas to what Harry thought to get in there)<br>* Umbridge's office (Though Hermione said it was possible, as Umbridge hates him too much NOT to give him a detention. Ron said that Harry had been a good boy all week, possibly too excited to throw Halloween ideas at them)  
>* Common Dorm rooms (pretty obvious)  
>*Whomping WillowShrieking Shack (Harry's not stupid to get in that way, plus Shrieking Shack's currently under decorating and only ghosts, Peeves, teachers and Seventh Years helping out are allowed in there at the moment)  
>* Anywhere near Slytherins (unless Harry wanted to get in a fight)<br>*Dumbledore's office (Dumbledore hadn't been in his office all day, plus no-one knew password to get in though they were acting stupid today and not realising EVERY password was "Trick or Treat")  
>*Everywhere else they had looked (Hermione said that he may be under his invisibility cloak and they should check again just incase but Ron, being as lazy as he is, said there's no point going back...they should go FORWARD)<p>

"Okay," Hermione concluded, looking at the piece of parchment, "That leaves us the Forbidden Forrest, The Quidditch Pitch, Hagrid's Hut, random grounds, the Black Lake and the Hospital Wing."

"And Hogsmeade." Ron butted in.

"And Hogsmeade." The brunette repeated.

They decided to go to the Infirmiry first but, acording to Madam Pomfrey, he hadn't went in there at all so they decided to go outside.

The grounds seemed pretty empty as they walked on the edge of the Black Lake, calling out their friend's name before heading over to Hagrid's, who didn't seem to be in.

"We'll have a quick look around the edges of the forrest, Quidditch Pitch, then Hogsmeade." Hermione told Ron.

"Hermione, it'd be easier to split up. I'll go to Hogsmeade, you go to the edge of the forrest and we'll meet at the pitch together." Ron commanded.

With an eye-roll, the smaller one agreed.

20 minutes and 5 chocolate frogs (on Ron's behalf) later, they were still Potter-less.

"Maybe we're wasting our time. It's ten to 4 now. We'll just go back to Gryffindor Tower and get ready. Plus, you should be cold." Hermione decided, looking Ron up and down. "Plus, where did you get the money to buy that junk in Honeydukes?"

"The man working there took pity on me and gave me a packet of ten of Chocolate Frogs free. I owe him, though. He said he'd owl me tomorrow." Ron replied with a shrug.

"Well, Harry's disappearance has gone on for too long. We'll just go to the Quidditch Pitch, if he's not there, we'll call it a day." Hermione made a final decision. She was surprised, however, to find quite a lot of people in the stands and on the actual pitch, just staring at the sky.

"What the..." Ron murmured, also staring at the sky. Up there, he saw, was a red and blue blob.

"Is it a bird?" A random student yelled.

"Is it a plane?" Another followed suit. Hermione was familiar with the cliche quotes...

"No! It's..."

"SUPERMAN!" The red and blue blob yelled right infront of two thirds of the Golden Trio.

Only it wasn't, it was Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was long :D <strong>

**And, yes. I really am going to a hat party. Bedazzling cap, pink berret,black bedazzling berret, beanie, panda hat/scarf/pocket things, tiger hat, sailor hat, leopard ski hat, fedora 1, fedora 2, cat in the hat hat or black and white spotty sun hat?**

**Let me know in the reviews**

**-PANDA!**


	4. Where's Your Costumes

**Here's Chapter 4. Chapter 5 will come as soon as possible, promise. I was too busy with the Hat Party to write Chapter 5, so I'm updating it later. Plus, my eyes are stinging too much from looking at my computer**

**- PANDA**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Where's Your Costumes?<strong>

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging him, "Where have you been all day?"

"Out here. Practising my flying." He answered simply.

"And you never thought to tell us?" Ron asked, shocked and visibly hurt.

"No. It was 5 am." Harry replied.

"You'e been in your costume for 11 hours?" Hermione asked.

"Yup." The black-haired boy said with a smile. "I was getting my Superman trick ready."

"And? What do you do?" The ginger friend asked.

"Well, I tried using my broom, but that ruined the whole illusion you know, it looked like I was squatting in mid-air so, I tried Wingardium Leviosa and it worked!" The Boy Who Lived exclaimed. "If I put my wand at a certain angle like this." He stretched his arm really high up and slightly bent his wand arm to his belly button. He thought the incarnation and suddenly floated in the air.

"That's all I can do, so far." Harry explained to them. "I'm going to look up a spell later that allows me to levitate and do cool flying tricks at the same time. This just lets me go up and down and the occasional swoop."

"It sounds amazing already, Harry." Hermione told him nicely.

Harry ignored her comment and frowned at the pair. "Where's your costume, Hermione?" He asked her.

"Why didn't you notice Ron?" She retaliated in a loud voice.

"I was wondering where his Mickey Mouse costume went but, I think the boxer look is really cool." Harry told his best friends and Ron smiled.

"Told you, 'Mione. People dig the undies look." Ron told her in a smug way, which earned a slap on the arm and an eye roll.

"Come on Hermione. You need to change into your costume!" Harry begged her.

"What, no! It's 4pm Harry. I have 3 hours to change into my costume." Hermione told him in a strict parenting manner.

"Please, 'Mione. Please!" The two boys begged.

"How some people believe you're almost 15 astounds me." The frizz head said, leading them back up to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short. There wasn't a lot too put. Trick or Treating is next chapter :D <strong>


	5. Trick or Treating

**Chapter 6 will be up soon, promise :D**

**Also, in the next couple of chapters, you'll find out what everyone else is wearing :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Trick Or Treating<strong>

2 hours and 50 minutes later and it was time for the festivities for Harry, at least, still in his Superman costume which he had been wearing all day. He was jumping around the Common Room waiting for his friends. He wanted to get everything done before 10, when the costume contest was being judged and they were taking their sweet time.

Ron came down first. He discarded the Mickey Mouse costume and just stuck with the boxers, applying heat charms on him as he ran down the stairs.

"I want Hermione to hurry up! It's boring!" Harry whined to his best friend, who stood by him at the door.

"I know," The almost-naked one told him, "Let's start this Trick or Treating by taking some of our sweets."

They took a bag each from a pile of little Trick or Treat bags from the corner. The bags were light orange and in a small, round shape, like a pumpkin.

Finally, at 6:57, Hermione emerged from the stairs. She was wearing a Victorian gown, with her hair tied up in a bun and walking with the natural, yet elegant grace she worked with so well. The Muggleborn who have been the prettiest girl there that night, if the dress and her face wasn't splattered in fake wounds and blood.

"So," She asked her friends, "How do I look?"

"Why are you dressed as a Scary Zombie Victorian Person?" Ron asked her after an awkward silence, which naturally made Hermione huffy.

"I'm _not _a "Scary Zombie Victorian Person", Ronald!" She snapped. "I'm Elizabeth Bennett. From Pride and Prejudice and Zombies." The boys nodded, pretending to know which book she meant.

"So," She asked, "What are we doing first?_"_

"Here." Harry said, handing her a list.

_7pm - Trick or Treating_

_8pm - Ghost Walk_

_9pm - Halloween Games/Costume Contest_

_10pm - Winner of Costume Contest._

"Right. It's 6:59 now. Let's get Trick or Treating!" Harry announced, after a quick glance of his watch. They decided to do all the upstairs classrooms first, then moving down a floor and so on.

* * *

><p>By 7:52, they only had two more rooms to go in. Snape's office and the Slytherin Common Room.<p>

"Which one first?" Ron asked, obviously scared of both the rooms.

"Snape's first. Plus, if he's not in - then we can just steal stuff, it'll be fun." Harry decided as they nervously walked along the cold, damp and dark dungeons with a faint stench which must've been the potion leak.

"On second thought, Harry, can't we just ditch the whole "let's bother Snape thing?" Ron suddenly demanded quickly, obviously frightened of something.

Harry just looked confused at his best friend, whilst Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Merlin, Ron. Snape is NOT going to rape you tonight or any other time in your life span!" The brown-eyed girl snapped, before bombarding past them (still elegantly in her fake-blood spattered Victorian gown) and furiously knocking on Snape's office.

2 minutes went by, still no answer.

"I think you're supposed to say Trick or Treat, Herms." Harry spoke up, thankfully breaking the awkward silence.

"Fine. Trick or Treat!" Hermione called in a mock voice. Automatically, the door swung open.

The Golden Trio peered inside nervously and saw, apart from the usual belongings of an office, nothing was there. Not even the Vampire Bat himself.

"Hmm…we'll look for him at the Costume Contest. Let's go to the Slytherins." Ron said, turning around, obviously bored from peering in an empty, cold room.

Harry silently agreed, following the red-head's steps when Hermione spoke up in quite a nervous, un-Hermione like manner.

"Can we not go anywhere near the Slytherin Common Room?" They turned in bewilderment.

"Why not, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Because they're horrid beings and I'm tired of having the aliases of _Mudblood_!" Hermione spat out the Wizarding World's racist slur.

"C'mon then, 'Mione. Plus, it's a good thing as we really need to get going for the Ghost Walk." Harry said, checking his schedule before the three friends left to go over to the entrance of the Ghost Walk (aka Hogsmeade).

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost walk next, yay!<strong>

**Please review,**

**- PANDA xx**


	6. Ghost Walk

**Ok, it's the Ghost Walk now. I'll be posting Chapter 7, a new chapter of Of Shakespeare And Beyond, the first chapter of my short story request and (possibly) my one-shot request tomorrow.**

**- PANDA**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Ghost Walk<strong>

"So, Ron, I forgot to ask earlier, but what happened to your Mickey Mouse costume?" Hermione asked as the little group made it through the almost silent village, up to the gates of the Shrieking Shack.

"I lent it to Dean Thomas for 5 Sickles." Ron answered casually, just as they reached Hagrid, writing down student's names who give them the price for the walk (2 Knuts each, apparently the ghosts wouldn't do it for free and to also pay Hogsmeade back incase Peeves ruined anything in the quaint Christmas Card place).

"Why?" Harry asked, obviously baffled before giving the half giant a warm greeting and presenting 6 Knuts (he was paying on grounds that it was his fault everyone in Hogwarts/Hogsmeade had to celebrate Halloween).

"I needed the money. Dean needed the costume." Was the red-head's simple reply as Hagrid let them step through the gate.

"By der way, guys." The bearded man spoke to the people attending, in his gruff voice, "It ain't that scay, don' worry 'bout that. It's just tha' some of der firs' years 'ere do get a little frightened so, if it's cut short, you'll all get refunds."

People nodded in agreement and understanding as they were led through to the Shrieking Shack. The teachers/Seventh Years put on magic charms to set off the stereotypical Haunted House factors, e.g, the door slamming and causing to lock as soon as you entered the bulding, the self-creaky floorboards and an eery cold.

Harry was jumping in glee at the fact there was a ghost walk, Ron looked around the fake (or real, depends if they actually dusted) cobwebs and painted blood spatters in awe as Hermione looked the cross between bored and jumpy (in a scared sense).

When the Bloody Baron came out of a nearby cupboard, he scared nearly eeryone but some 6th years, Harry and Ron. They started chuckling at the fact Hermione of all people were scared but she sent a glare they were sure Mrs. Weasley would be proud off.

"Merlin, Herms, sorry for laughing. Just, why are you all of a sudden scared?" Harry whispered to her, so their conversation wouldn't ruin the effects a horrifying, yet spectacular thunder and lightning/ghost light show.

"Can you not remember third year at all, Harry?" She hissed back, looking at Nearly Headless Nick and The Grey Lady doing some weird sort of ghostly waltz through the added fog as scary faces shadowed onto the blacked out windows whenever the "lightning" struck.

"Hermione, of course I remember it. It was a very scary time." The boy in glasses assured, rolling his eyes as they made it down stairs to entrance of the Whomping Willow.

"Why are we going this way?" Ron wondered aloud, breaking the whispering effect.

"I don't know. It's really dangerous! Hagrid! Hagrid!" Hermione called frantically.

Suddenly, Peeves came out of nowhere, spraying flour onto people's costumes, unbeknowest to them (and him) that it disappeared as soon as it came to contact with any living mechanism.

"Aww, is little Mudblood terrified of a wittle Ghost Walk?" He teased, soaring through the narrow corridor.

"Peeves, seriously, sod off!" Ron spat at the Poltergeist, getting his wand out.

"Ooh," The prankster mocked, "Look, ickle Mudblood, your boyfriend, Gingey's deffending your little beastly honour. Whatcha goin' to do, Gingey, shoot a slug spell at yourself?" Before cackling in their faces.

"Peeves, enough. You're not supposed to be here." The Bloody Baron cried, "Now, come with me!" And they floated away together, The Baron ignoring the children's "thank you's" as they descended down the cold, stone steps and out of the Whomping Willow's stump, which, surprisingly wasn't thwacking around like normal.

"I'm guessing either Lupin, Snape, Dumbledore or Padfoot gave away the entrance information." Harry informed his friends, narrowly ditching the group of students and teachers obliviating the children's memories of the Whomping Willow entrance but, keeping intact on how the Ghost Walk was.

"C'mon, I'm really in the mood for Apple Bobbing!" Harry exclaimed, as the trio once again went back up too the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please review. If you do, then I'll give you some unconditional Drapple love next chapter.<strong>

**Plus, it'll reveal a lot of people's costumes...**

**PLEASEE!**

**- PANDA!**


	7. Unexpected Bump In

**It's Chapter 7! Yay! Chapter 8 will be up when I get back from work (yes, work). I am going to upload the short story request and, when I find the one-shot in my documents, upload that as well. I also have Maths/English homework. Oh FUN!**

**P.S - I know this was set in 1995, but I really couldn't help myself so, yes, I did put a Ke$ha song in there.**

**Oh, and see if you can find the Potter Puppet Pal reference. Shout-out and a one-shot goes out to the first person who gets it right :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Unexpected Bump In<strong>

Whilst walking through the Entrance Hall, the Golden Trio bumped into a green person.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" Draco Malfoy snapped at him.

"I'm **not **_Potter._" The Gryffindor snapped, "I'm **Superman**!"

Draco just rolled his eyes.

"What are you supposed to be, anyway?" Ron retaliated.

"In a costume," The silver-eyed boy drawled, giving Ron a once-over, "Anyway, I'm a Dragon."

They stared at his green reptile costume. "That's not a dragon, why would you be a dragon, anyway?" The orange one questioned.

The Malfoy Heir just sighed, "My name is _Draco_. Draco is Latin for _Dragon, _henceforth, I'm dressed as a Dragon!" He explained.

"You look more like a dinosaur." Hermione told him.

"D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a DINOSAUR!" Harry sung loudly.

"Shut up Potter!" The Slytherin snapped. "And, dearest Mudblood, at least I don't look like a zombie threw up on me."

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"DRAKIE! DRAKIE! THERE YOU ARE!" Pansy's screechy voice echoed the silent corridors.

The three Gryffindors litterally gagged when she showed up. She was wearing a First Years school blouse, revealing her pale stomach and making her breasts look bigger, and you could clearly see her black bra underneath the fabric.

She had on her Slytherin tie, but made it as small as she could in length, with a giant knot on top. Instead of a school skirt, she was wearing what seemed like a little, black leather belt. And fishnets and high heeled boots to top it off.

"What the hell are _you _supposed to be?" Ron questioned her.

"I'm a school girl, duh. Plus, you're wearing less clothing." The pug-faced one replied, flipping her short, dark brown hair.

The little cronies the two Slytherin snobs called "friends" came over then.

Blaise Zabini was a stereotypical vampire, Theodore Nott was in all black, with a black leather trenchcoat and Crabbe and Goyle were in Slytherin robes.

"As Nott does not talk so we'll never get an answer of him," The raven-haired boy addressed the two dunces, "I'll ask you two. What in Merlin are you supposed to be?" He questioned.

"I'm Crabbe." Goyle said.

"I'm Goyle." Crabbe said.

"How original..." Hermione mused.

"Well, I do love awkward chit-chats, but I think it's time to go in, isn't it?" Draco the Dinosaur said after an awkward silence, linking Pansy's slutty arm.

The three rolled their eyes and entered the Great Hall, pushing past them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, please, please review. The link of the picture of what inspired Harry and Draco's costumes is on my profile, remember the little PPP reference "competition", I will have Drapple next chapter, promise, plus you'll find out everyone's costumes next.<strong>

**Virtual Halloween Cupcakes to anyone who reviews, love you xxx**

**- PANDA! xx**


	8. Halloween Fun

**Ugh, work practically drained the soul out of me today, for now on I'll be referring to it as Dementor. Normally, I'm just a call-in (as it's my mother's business) but, I've secured an actual place at the office now, since we're refurnishing and she's low on staff. So, say hello to a First Aid Training Comapnies Photo-copy and Stapling Girl! If I do this job well, I'll get promoted to Binder Girl!**

**Please check out my new story "Healers Have The Heart", there's only going to be 5 chapters but, a couple of reviews won't hurt.**

**Shout-out to my home-girl cupcake. universe! Woop! She got the PPP reference right, henceforth earned/won a one-shot. That'll be coming soon!**

**Okay, new competition, guess the following Halloween based songs mentioned in the fic - even if some of them are based after 1995 (and by Halloween based, songs which mention Halloween themed creatures/have music videos based on/parodying Horror Films). Guess all five and you win: An OC in my Winter Story "Little Bad Girl"...exciting, huh? Prizes for runners up at the bottom ;)**

**Oh, and the links to everyone's costumes mentioned so far is up on my profile. Check 'em out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Halloween Fun<strong>

They wandered into the Great Hall and Harry almost fainted with glee. In the middle, was a dance-floor with Halloween based songs blasting around from unseen speakers. Around the magically changing light tiles were games such as Apple Bobbing and "Make A Mummy".

Behind the dance-floor, where the teacher's table usually was, was a giant stage with three trophies behind it. The gold one in the middle was tallest, the silver one on the right was smaller than gold but bigger than the bronze one on the gold one's left. The Golden Trio guessed those were the trophies for the winner/runners up of the costume contest.

"So, Harry, what shall we do first?" Hermione asked him.

"Uh...Apple Bobbing!" He announced.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Game One: Apple Bobbing.<em>**

"Now," Professor Sprout called to the group of children surrounding a giant, yet shallow dish with a load of apples in it, "The rules of the game are pretty simple, you get an apple with your mouth whilst blindfolded and you win 10 points to your house. Please form an orderly line." The big group of people did as they were told.

oOo

"Geesh, this party's _lame._" Pansy exclaimed from the Slytherin Corner.

_"Are those, _apples?" Draco asked excitedly, craning his neck to look.

"Oh, Merlin. Not this again." Blaise muttered. But, it was too late, the blonde had already made his way over to the Apple Bobbing Corner.

oOo

Ron had gotten his apple (which he was eating cheerfully, since he magicked toffee on it) as soon as he was blindfolded. Hermione took a little longer, having to charm her face with a water-repelling spell and having the apple keep slipping from her mouth.

For Harry, Mr. Halloween Expert, it was taking some time. He keep diving head first in the water, then panicking because all the water went up his nose, splashing around, spraying the nearby students with water, making the bobbing apples mental, coming up for "air", diving back into the water again. It was an endless cycle.

Until, that is, when Malfoy sashayed over.

"Potter, move, and give me an apple." He announced, shoving Harry out of the way.

"Mal-Dino?" The blind-folded boy questioned, looking everywhere for the annoying blonde ferret, "Sod off, I'm bobbing for apples."

"No. You." And that's how the childish war between a Dinosaur..I mean, Dragon... and someone dressed as Superman started out. Over apples.

"Hey, 'Mione? Wanna dance with me? It's better than watching," Ron just had to nod his head between the shoving 14 years olds (as Harry ain't 15 til July and Draco isn't 15 til 5th June, according to sources).

"Sure." She answered with a kind smile, so the two moved over to the dancefloor.

Ron was hoping for a slow song but, instead...

_"Oh my God, we're back again. Brothers, sisters, everybody sing. Gonna bring the flavour, show you how, Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah,_

_"Am I original? Yeah Yeah  
>Am I the only one? Yeah Yeah<br>Am I sexual? Yeah Yeah  
>Am I everything you need?"<em>

"I love this song." Hermione told the red-head over the music, dancing crazily.

"Me too!" Ron agreed, Hermione just look confused.

"Ron, it's a Muggle song. You'll never even have heard of the artist who sings this." She told him with a care-free laugh afterwards. The boy in boxers just shrugged.

Suddenly, a soaking wet Harry came over to them, smiling nontheless.

"Mate, what in Merlin happened?" Ron asked him, trying not to laugh.

The raven-haired boy sighed before exxplaining, "Draco and I were fighting and he pushed me in the water, knocking the bowl and apples everywhere. He grabbed as many apples as he could and ran. Now he's caressing a green one over there." He nodded his head toward Draco, stroking a Granny Smith close to his face.

"So, I think Ron should choose what to play next." Hermione said, sorting out her blood-stained dress.

"Uh, well..."

"Hey guys!" An orange Neville said, coming over to them, "We're about to play "Make a Mummy" over here if you want to join us."

The other three shrugged and followed him...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Game Two: Make A Mummy<em>**

"So, Neville, what are you supposed to be?" Hermione asked as they made their way toward Professor Flitwick with a load of toilet paper.

"A pumpkin. Nice Zombie, by the way." Neville said.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Everyone! Everyone!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick for their attention, "Now, the aim of the game is, you must mummify your partner within 5 minutes. The team who has been mummifed the best wins 5 points each to their house or houses. The only resources you have are two rolls of toilet paper per team. Choose your partner and which one should be mummified and get your toilet paper before we can start."

Parvati, dressed as a slutty Devil partnered with her twin, Padma who was dressed as a slutty Angel so Hermione couldn't partner up with her.

Lavender (aka Slutty Nun) was partnered up with Seamus, who was (surprise, surprise) a Leprechaun and Ron and Harry were partnered together as were everyone else.

Even Neville was partnered with Dean Thomas, in Ron's Mickey Mouse suit. With a sigh, Hermione went to talk to Luna and Ginny at the "bar" (one of the tables with various Halloween finger foods, plus teacher approved drinks).

oOo

"Why do I have to be a Mummy?" Ron complained.

"You're already in your boxers. Superman does NOT wear things people wipe their arses on." Harry explained with earned an eye roll from his best friend.

"Fine." The red-head grumbled as Flitwick said "5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Mummify!"

Harry put a piece of loo roll on Ron's shoulder and wrapped it around his body diagonally like a sash. He then did it the other side so it made an "X" across his body. Harry then wrapped the toilet paper horrizontally upwards Ron's body from his waist.

"Hold still, Ron." He commanded, focusing on making it neat.

"I am. Don't be neat...watch the arse!" The competitive ginger snapped.

"Sorry." The boy in the cape mumbled, reaching mid-stomach

oOo

Ginny, Luna and Hermione were watching the group "Make a Mummy", betting on who will win when Michael Corner (wearing his dress robes but a headband which made it look like he had been stabbed through the head, "dead schoolboy") came over.

"Hey." He greeted the girls, giving Ginny a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hi Michael!" The others said, keeping their eyes on the 2 1/2 minute-to-go contest.

"Entering the costume contest?" He asked them. The three shrugged.

"Wow, you three are conversational." The Ravenclaw joked.

"Sorry, babe." Ginny said, tearing her eyes away from the winners (Parvati and Padma, respectively) and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Oi. Keep away from my baby sister!" Ron, covered in neatly wrapped toilet paper, exclaimed.

Michael rolled his eyes. "My cue to leave, see you later, sweetie." And, giving Ginny another kiss, left.

"Hey Gin!" Harry greeted her, "Nice costume!"

"Thanks. Hippie is the only approved one of the Weasley Boys, though Ron is slightly hypocritical." The youngest Weasley joked.

"And Luna, good to see you...what are you, exactly?"

Luna was wearing Harry's invisibilty cloak (he was wondering why she asked for it) which made it look like all of her back and part of her shoulders/arms had dissapeared. She was also wearing bits of mistletoe in her hair and mistle toe accessories, which complimented her green dress well.

"I'm a Nargle." The dreamy blonde replied, as it was the most normal thing in the world.

"But, why the mistletoe?" Hermione asked for the first time.

"Nargles hide in mistletoe. Infact, they _infest _it." They all just nodded at her, unsure of what to say.

"Hey Harry." Harry turned and saw Cho Chang dressed as an Armish.

"Hey Cho. What are you supposed to be?" He asked.

"Marietta and I came as Milkmaids. Her idea. You like superheroes? That's cool." She nodded.

"Thank...you?" He asked.

"Well, see you later at the costume contest." And she blushed heavily before rushing off to join her friends.

"So, Hermione, which game do you want to play?" Harry asked.

She just gave a sly smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Game Three: Musical Chairs<strong>_

"Really?" Ron complained. "This requires moving."

"And sitting." Ginny piped in. Her brother just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. It'll be fun! Plus, after this, I'll dance with you, if you like." She suggested.

"Ok." And they joined McGonagall.

"Musical chairs. When the music starts, you all circle the chairs. When it stops, you all sit on a chair as quickly as possible." She explained.

"Easy enough." Ginny mumbled.

"However, each round, a chair will disappear, eliminating one person each round until there's one winner. The winner will then win 10 points for their house. For example, there are 12 of you here to play and there's only 11 chairs at the moment. Have fun and remember, no cheating. You'll be eliminated automatically if you stay sat in your chair, push another person away from getting near one, physically removing them from their seat or hovering near a chair during the circling. Let's begin." She clapped her hands and the music started.

_"Glitter on the wet streets, Silver over everything, the river's all wet, you're all cold.  
>Dripping with alchemy, shiver stop shivering, the glitters all wet, you're all chrome."<em>

McGonagall clapped again and everyone sat down, except Susan Bones.

"Thank you for trying Susan. Goodbye." McGonagall said.

oOo

There were only 5 left in the game. And those were; Harry, Ginny, Luna, Seamus and Theodore Nott.

Ron was the second out, Hermione was fourth.

McGonagall clapped again so the music started and the 5th chair dissapeared.

_"The zombies were having fun _  
><em>The party had just begun <em>  
><em>The guests included Wolf Man <em>  
><em>Dracula and his son"<em>

The clap came yet again and, it was too late for Seamus, who stalked away rather sulkily.

oOo

Nott and Ginny were the next two out, leaving Harry and Luna.

After the Head of Gryffindor's House clap, there was only one chair remaining between the two who stalked around it slowly as the music filled the silent "Musical Chairs" corner.

"_To wanna take you  
>I wanna hold you<br>I wanna give me all, all to you  
>And I want you, to completely understand<br>Just where I'm at, and where I am - oh yeah"_

Suddenly, McGonagall clapped and Harry sat on the chair as quickly as possible, errupting in applauds from Gryffindors everywhere.

"Harry wins. 10 points to Gryffindor. And 5 points to Ravenclaw for lovely Miss Lovegood here." McGonagall announced, obvious pride in her voice.

"Well played, Harry." Luna said cheerfully, extending her arm out for him to shake.

"You're a very good competitor." Harry commented, accepting the handshake. "How about the winner and 2nd place have a dance together?"

"Oh, thank you." Luna accepted as they both made their way to the dancefloor.

"C'mon Ron, I promised you a dance as well." Hermione said.

They went to the dancefloor and some Half-bloods and most Muggle-borns started doing a certain dance.

"Hermione, I can't dance to this. There's certain choreography." Ron complained

(A/n, I bet you have it already, don't you?)

"I'll teach you, then." She replied with a giggle. It turned out, Ron was a fast learner and they started doing most of the correct choreography (a few slip-ups on Ron's behalf) to the right time of the song.

_"Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
>There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time<br>(They're open wide)  
>This is the end of your life..."<em>

"Right," Haryr said as the song ended, "What game next?"

* * *

><p><strong>It will be continued as this chapter was super long. 2 more games, costume contest and then the last chapter on Halloween. Speaking of which, are you celebrating it? What are you doing? Are you dressing up? If so, what as?<strong>

**I'm dressing up as a witch, going Trick or Treating, playing Just Dance (it has some scary song/ choreography) watching a horror movie or two...**

**Remember the lyric contest, the lyrics you need to guess are all in italics. You need to get all 5 right. Here's the "prize" list :)**

**1st Place (all 5 correct) - a big shoutout, plus a 4 chapter role OC in my new Winter story called "Little Bad Girl"**

**2nd Place (4/5 correct) - a shoutout, plus a minor OC role in "Little Bad Girl"**

**3rd Place (3/5 correct) - a shoutout, plus mention in "Little Bad Girl"**

**4th Place (2/5 correct) - a shoutout, plus a virtual cookie.**

**5th Place (1/5 correct) - a shoutout**

**I'm putting on newer costumes on my link now so check my profile in an hour or so if you wish to see them :D **

**- PANDA !**


	9. More Fun

**Remember the lyric contest is still up ;)**

**Lyrics are at the bottom.**

**Sorry I haven't updated :(**

**I hope you all had a good Halloween :)**

**Last chapter up as soon as possible x**

**Oh, and I know how I said last chapter they'd be two more games? Can we cut it down to one as I could only think of four Halloween games?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: More Fun<strong>

_**Game Four: Feel Inside**_

"This is not a game for the light-hearted or squeamish." Snape drawled, standing in front of a lot of decorated boxes floating in mid-air, with black curtains covering one side to which children tried to peer in.

"I suggest Longbottom, Brown, The Patil Twins and Weasley not play this game." He said to the small group standing in front of him.

Ginny and Ron looked at each other in confused expressions, before putting their hands up, calling the greasy-haired teacher to their attention.

"Sir, which Weasley did you mean?" Ginny asked.

"The one who thought it was...humourous," At this, Snape snarled, "not to wear a costume." His drawl went on slightly longer than necessary, glaring at Ron before doing a vampire-like move to call the rest of the group back to attention.

"Bye Ron." Ginny said, somewhat gleefully yet guilty at the same time.

The lanky ginger just sulked off.

"Anyway," Snape drawled, "The aim of this...game...is too feel inside the boxes and guess what is inside them. The winner wins 10 points for their house. If you squeal aloud or pull your hand out of the box without guessing, you will be disqualified and ask to leave the game. Go on..."

The children all went up to their boxes, cautiously feeling inside. Everyone, apart from Luna, cringed slightly.

Harry was feeling something cold and slimy, yet with a roughish solid texture, like frozen Muggle mince. Or cauliflower. As this was Halloween, was he supposed to guess like a brain or something?

Hermione almost jumped and automatically pulled her hand away from the box (not caring she was disqualified) to stop feeling the cold, yet damp feel of something like...liver? She mentally gagged at the thought before leaving and joining Ron.

Luna, curious as she was, was having the time of her life feeling around her box. She guessed they were supposed to be fingers, although they seemed awfully large. With nice fingernails. Silently, the young Ravenclaw pulled her hand out and walked over to her friends, sitting beside them, watching Ginny and Harry.

Harry pulled his hand out the box, admitting defeat and sat back down. Ginny, too, did as well. She felt someting cold and rubbery, like a plastic glove, in her box but wasn't sure and didn't want to take a guess.

oOo

"Hello young children!" Fred and George greeted the group, watching a new round of "Make a Mummy". The twins were dressed identically, wearing high waisted red trousers, yellow shirts with a giant white collar and big blue bow-ties. On their heads, they wore red caps with little yellow flags sticking on top of them, messing up their firery hair.

They were also wearing black dress shoes.

"Ooh, let me guess who you are!" Harry exclaimed the same time Hermione guessed, "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?"

The Superman costumed boy frowned at this and Hermione blushed in guilt and embarrassment. She was about to apologise when Dumbledore, from the stage called everyone's attention.

"Now, it is time for the Costume Contest. Everyone from yesterday has been signed up, yes? I will read out the names who have signed up and will take a few last minute entries,

"Lee Jordan, Gred and Forge Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Seamus Finnigan, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecomb, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Padma and Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevey. Will you please come up to the stage?"

A few last minute seventh and sixth years signed up as well as some first years, whilst the group who have been read out took stage.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

**The lyrics are as followed (from previous chapter):**

**1. **_Oh my God, we're back again. Brothers, sisters, everybody sing. _  
><em>Gonna bring the flavour, show you how,<em>  
><em> Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah,<em>  
><em>Am I original? Yeah Yeah<br>Am I the only one? Yeah Yeah  
>Am I sexual? Yeah Yeah<br>Am I everything you need?"_

**2.**_"Glitter on the wet streets, Silver over everything, the river's all wet, you're all cold.  
>Dripping with alchemy, shiver stop shivering, the glitters all wet, you're all chrome."<em>

**3.**_"The zombies were having fun _  
><em>The party had just begun <em>  
><em>The guests included Wolf Man <em>  
><em>Dracula and his son"<em>

**4.**"_To wanna take you  
>I wanna hold you<br>I wanna give me all, all to you  
>And I want you, to completely understand<br>Just where I'm at, and where I am - oh yeah"_

**1st Pla****ce (all 5 correct) - a big shoutout, plus a 4 chapter role OC in my new Winter story called "Little Bad Girl"**

**2nd Place (4/5 correct) - a shoutout, plus a minor OC role in "Little Bad Girl"**

**3rd Place (3/5 correct) - a shoutout, plus mention in "Little Bad Girl"**

**4th Place (2/5 correct) - a shoutout, plus a virtual cookie - This was won by Queen Merlin.**

**5th Place (1/5 correct) - a shoutout**

**Fred and George's costumes will be up soon, Lee Jordan's will be up next chapter...**

**- PANDA !**


	10. Of Costumes and Winning

**Last chapter. I want to thank my (minimum) reviewers for...reviewing. And thanks to all my story alerts. And author alerts and favourite story's and favourite author's. It means a lot to me.**

**Fred and George's Costume will be up soon...**

**Remember to keep entering my lyric competition, please. I'm even gonna put it on my other stories until I get the four other "winners".**

**Please review, have fun and, most importantly: Happy Belated Halloween.**

**Disclaimer (For basically everything in this story): I don't own Harry Potter :(, Disney, DC Comics, Any Pictures I got costume ideas of, Ke$ha's song "Dinosaur", any Halloween games, Alice In Wonderland or Barney The Dinosaur. Or Nargles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Of Costumes and Winning<strong>

"Up first is the wonderful Mr. Lee Jordan!" Dumbledore announced as the Gryffindor stood infront of everyone.

"And tell us Lee, who or what are you supposed to be?" Dumbledore asked politely, taking in the boys scruffy jacket and "raggy hair" with a twinkle in his bright, blue eyes.

"I'm Filch, of course!" The black boy shouted loudly, making the rest of the Great Hall laugh and the caretaker grumble.

"I mean, can't you tell it's me as I'm not using magic due to me being a Squib and my Mrs. Norris." And, with that, Lee picked up a cat soft toy, which had been dirtied over the years.

"Oh, dear Mrs. Norris, would you like to become Mrs. Filch?" Making the school roar with laughter again.

"Excellent, excellent." Dumbledore chuckled. "Um, next is Gred and Forge..."

The two stepped forwards but remained still. Everyone stared at them in silence, after two long minutes, Fred spoke up.

"If you think we're waxworks, you ought to pay, you know."

"Contrarywise, if you think we're alive, you ought to speak to us." George finished.

"That's logic." The said simuletaneously, grinning like the Chesire Cat (so keeping that in, actually unconsiously wrote that).

Everyone laughed, especially the Muggleborns who have seen the famous film. All but Blaise Zabini, who muttered something unintelligent, making Fred and George glance at each other and give a sneaky nod.

"How do ya do and shake hands, shake hands, shake hands, shake hands. How do ya do and shake hands and state your name and business." They sang, surrounding the Italian Slytherin.

"That's manners." The Weasley Twins stated, going back to the centre of the stage, bowing and standing by Lee who was stood next to Harry.

"Next, Mr. Harry Potter!" Dumbledore announced and the crowd cheered as Superman stood on stage, told them who he was, did a levitating charm and flew in a circle, standing back down, bowing and leaving.

"Next, Mr. Ron Weasley." The red-head awkwardely stood there as people booed and complained.

Dumbledore, with an eyeroll, said. "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, the crowd has spoken, you have been disqualified."

Ron, with a sad pout, awkwardely left the stage despite the applauds.

"Now, Miss. Hermione Granger." People applauded until they saw her costume, where you could hear crickets (literally, someone did a spell to make cricket noises).

"What she supposed to be?" One student yelled out.

"Is she a zombie?" Another shouted.

"No!" Hermione informed, irritably, "I'm Elizabeth Bennet."

"I read that book, she doesn't look like she murdered someone." A crowd member argued.

"No. I'm Elizabeth Bennet from Pride and Prejudice and Zombies." The brunette explained.

Some boys perked up at that, the idea to learn how to fight the undead and pick up chicks in _one _book.

"Er...thank you, Miss. Granger." Dumbledoresaid awkwardely after a couple of minutes of silence. Hermione gave a cutrsey, joining Harry.

"Up next, Mr. Draco Malfoy." The Slytherin confidently walked to the centre of the stage, where someone (possibly the same student) shouted;

"Why is he dressed like a dinosaur?"

Draco groaned, prepared to retaliate.

"I'm _not _a dinosaur. I'm a..." But was cut off from Fred, Harry, George and Lee singing at the top of their voices.

"Draco is a dinosaur  
>Of our imagination<br>And when he's tall  
>He's what we call<br>A dinosaur sensation!"

The Malfoy heir blushed Gryffindor Scarlet, stepping back, as the whole school started singing the Muggle Theme Tune.

Nott barely got any claps, Blaise got a few, Pansy walked of the stage altogether by just one look at McGonagall Crabbe and Goyle were disqualified for not being "creative enough" and Seamus got a few whoops and sniggers.

"And now, Miss Cho Chang!" Dumbledore cried. No-one walked to the front of the stage, so he called out again, "Cho Chang?" and no-one responded. He shrugged and was about to cry out the next person's name when the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and Cho walked in.

She was wearing blue, tight knicker/pant things with stars all across the pelvis, a gold belt and a strapless red shirt with gold and white stripes decorating the top, where the breats were. Her hair was all wolumised, slightly covering up the small gold crown with the red star she had on it. She had a whip attatched to her pants and tall red high-heeled boots, with white outlining them. She also wore a bracelet each on each arm, which were gold and blue, with a red star.

"Wow, Harry!" She said, almost breathlessly, "You like superherous, I also like them. Cool, I've came just in time for the Costume Contest!"

Ginny was seething and Hermione had to calm her down.

"Why...why are you Wonder Woman, Cho?" Harry asked.

"Why not?" Was her answer, the big smile on her face faltering slightly.

Dumbledore applauded her and the contest went on fine. Marietta got a few shrugs, Michael got a few boos, Dean got a LOT of applauds (mainly of Muggle-borns), Neville also got applauded, Parvati, Padma and Lavender got disqualified and Ginny got a few claps for her costume.

Then, it was Luna's turn. She stood there but, no-one did anything. So, she waited.

"What the hell is she supposed to be?" That one annoying student yelled.

"I'm a Nargle." Luna said casually with a smile.

It went silent.

2 minutes of silence.

_Clap, clap, clap._

Dumbledore applauded Luna, so did the Golden Trio (plus Ginny) and then the whole school was applauding the 4th year.

Apparently, Colin Creevey was too ill to participate so the teacher's voted.

In third place was Lee Jordan, aka Filch

In second place was Fred and George, aka Tweedle Dee and Dum

And, the winner was Luna, aka the Nargle.

And the Great Hall had never been louder.

* * *

><p>"Sorry you never won the Costume Contest, Harry." Hermione said with genuine sadness, as the Golen Trio sat in their own corner of the Great Hall.<p>

"Hermy, it's ok. I still had the best Halloween ever." Harry smiled.

"Aww, Happy Halloween, Harry." Ron announced, giving his best friend a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>There. Done. Yay! Thanks so much for the reviews, means a lot.<strong>

**The lyrics:**

**1. **_Oh my God, we're back again. Brothers, sisters, everybody sing. _  
><em>Gonna bring the flavour, show you how,<em>  
><em>Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah,<em>  
><em>Am I original? Yeah Yeah<br>Am I the only one? Yeah Yeah  
>Am I sexual? Yeah Yeah<br>Am I everything you need?"_

**2.**_"Glitter on the wet streets, Silver over everything, the river's all wet, you're all cold.  
>Dripping with alchemy, shiver stop shivering, the glitters all wet, you're all chrome."<em>

**3.**_"The zombies were having fun _  
><em>The party had just begun <em>  
><em>The guests included Wolf Man <em>  
><em>Dracula and his son"<em>

**4.**"_To wanna take you  
>I wanna hold you<br>I wanna give me all, all to you  
>And I want you, to completely understand<br>Just where I'm at, and where I am - oh yeah"_

**1st Pla****ce (all 5 correct) - a big shoutout, plus a 4 chapter role OC in my new Winter story called "Little Bad Girl"**

**2nd Place (4/5 correct) - a shoutout, plus a minor OC role in "Little Bad Girl"**

**3rd Place (3/5 correct) - a shoutout, plus mention in "Little Bad Girl"**

**4th Place (2/5 correct) - a shoutout, plus a virtual cookie - This was won by Queen Merlin.**

**5th Place (1/5 correct) - a shoutout**

**Costumes going up now...**

**- PANDA !**


End file.
